


Cat Naps

by Demothi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demothi/pseuds/Demothi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron finds Ravage curled up in his bed so he goes back to work, later Starscream finds Megatron and Ravage sleeping in a chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Naps

Title: Cat Naps  
Series: Transformers Shattered Glass  
Rating: G  
Sumery: When Megatron finds an unexpected visitor in his bed his plans for the night change.

Megatron walked into his quarters, the light flickering on automatically at his presence, stretching his arms high over his head he made a b-line for his berth only to stop short. There on his berth lay the curled up form of Ravage, his physical appearance that resembled the earth felines was accented by the way he managed to both be curled into a remarkably endearing position yet also take up what seemed like a majority of the space on the berth. Not wanting to disturb the little ones recharging he simply reached out and stroked one servo down the back of Ravage’s head, making the smaller mech turn and adjust himself on the berth, his top half now partially on his back.

With a small sigh Megatron retreated back out of the room, deciding that continuing to work on his plans was for the best right now and made his way back to the large workstation he used as a planning desk. Sitting down he set about the work, finishing a few more things before his optics shutdown without his processor noticing, slipping into stasis where he sat.

It was a little while later when the soft pad of feet could be heard down the hallway, followed by the agile form of the feline shaped mech. Seeing their leader recharging in his chair, slumped backwards slightly with his head tilted to the side Ravage climbed into the larger bot’s lap. For a moment he considered waking Megatron but the relaxed way he sat there persuaded him better and he curled up on the leaders lap. Ravage was nearly into stasis when a movement partially reawakened him, and he found Megatron’s hand and arm pulling him a little closer into a cuddle; content with the new position Ravage quickly returned to stasis.

That was how Starscream found them the next morning and despite his usual perchance for mother hening his beloved leader he couldn’t find it in his ember to rouse either of them and instead made a sign warning away any Decepticons without life threatening news.


End file.
